


Imagine Me & You

by ghostlin



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, irresponsible marriage, tomfoolery, transparent metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlin/pseuds/ghostlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil meets Todd at a wedding. His own, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on the 2005 film Imagine Me & You. There were a lot of plot elements I would've dearly loved to put in but didn't work (the dance-mat scene in particular) and some of the dialogue I ended up using probably sounds odd because it was written for British 30-somethings, not Americans in their early 20s.

“Charlie.”

“Mmm.”

“It’s today. I can’t believe it’s today. I’m freaking out here, can you please wake up and help me with this?”

“Mmm.”

“Charlie. _Charlie_.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Charlie hisses, eyes tightly and defiantly closed. “ _Neil_ . It is  _half six_ in the morning.”

“So?”

“So the wedding’s not until _twelve_. Go the fuck back to sleep.”

There’s a silence, and Charlie takes the opportunity to burrow his head beneath several pillows. He hears footsteps across the other side of the room, and the sound of the shower being turned on.

Over the next half hour he utterly fails to get any more sleep. Irritated, hung-over and hating Neil, he scrambles out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom. He brushes past Neil and turns in the doorway to look at him for a second. He’s now frantically attempting to flatten his hair in the mirror by the door, still only wearing a towel.

“What did you need help with?”

Neil turns, wild eyed. “What? Oh. Cufflinks. I can’t do my cufflinks.”

“The cufflinks go on at the end,” Charlie mumbles, rubbing a hand over his face. It’s too early for this. “After the shirt, remember?”

“I wanted to practise, just in case.”

“Ok, hold that neurotic thought for just -- five minutes.” Charlie shuts the bathroom door and shrugs himself out of last night’s shirt, thanking the heavens for the miracle of hot water on demand.

When he opens the door again, towelling his hair, Knox has arrived. He's helping Neil fasten the cufflinks and talking to him in a low voice.

“Is Chris with you?” Charlie asks. Knox nods, gesturing to the door of the hotel room. Charlie opens it and calls through the gap. “We’re decent, you can come in now.” He glances at Neil, and adds: “Can you please come and tell Neil to stop flattening his hair?”

“He looks nice!” Comes the call from behind the door. Chris pokes her head around it, grinning at Neil. “You look nice.”

Neil grins back, and Charlie rolls his eyes. Quietly, Knox helps himself to some of the flat champagne on Charlie’s beside table.

 

-

 

“I’ve been invited.” Todd looks doubtfully at the wedding invitation. “I mean, I don’t know them. It’s weird, right?”

“You should go.” Steven surveys him from over his laptop, taking a thoughtful bite of toast. “And then you should come out tonight with us. Drinks. Fun. Well, drinks, at least.”

“Right.” Todd mumbles, checking his watch. “Better call a cab.”

“You’re gonna come?” Steven says, surprised. “Five hours of cheap cocktails and Gerard singing badly into a microphone?”

“Sure.”

“You’re really coming out with us? Actual human contact? You’re really --” Steven catches Todd’s expression. “You’re not coming.”

“I need to wash my hair,” Todd pauses. “All night. Sorry.”

“You,” Steven says sternly. “Need a love life. Beyond, you know, books.”

“I like books,” Todd says mildly. “Books don’t talk too loudly or not return your calls. Books end the same way every time. No surprises.”

“How are you going to successfully chronicle the human condition if you never interact with any humans?” Steven mutters.

“You’re a human.” Todd smiles, shrugging on his jacket. When Steven makes a face at him, he shakes his head and walks out. “See you later!”

 

-

 

“She’s coming, right? I mean, she’s gonna be here?”

Charlie reaches out to straighten the carnation in Neil‘s buttonhole. “I’m pretty sure she’s gonna be here, Neil. Women tend to appear at their weddings.”

“Right, of course.” Neil falls mercifully silent for five seconds. Then -- “When’s she going to get here?”

“Not too long now,” Charlie mumbles. He wishes he didn’t have to wear this suit, it’s giving him uncomfortable high school flashbacks. Neil hadn’t even let him wear his red floral tie. “Your hair looks stupid.”

“Your face looks stupid.” Neil mumbles. They grin at each other, and some of the tension falls from his shoulders.

Charlie reaches out and puts a hand on his arm. “It’s gonna be ok. It’ll all be fine, everything’s fine. She’s gonna come and -- oh my god, she’s here.” Neil turns to look, and Charlie elbows him. “Don’t turn around, idiot. Face forward.”

The music swells, and the congregation sat on the front row pretend not to notice the groom and his best man shuffling and nudging each other.

At the other end of the aisle, Chris Noel turns to Ginny Danbury.

“Ready?”

“Not really.” Ginny mumbles, smiling nervously behind her veil. “Let’s go.”

 

-

 

Todd’s late. He misses the wedding completely, arriving just as the couple emerges from the church doors in a flurry of confetti. The crowd of photographers and well-wishers blocks his view, but he glimpses a pretty, laughing woman with a veil thrown back over her hair, hand in hand with her new husband.

He looks. He doesn’t look away for a while.

 

-

 

He’s the first person Neil sets eyes upon after the confetti clears, and he breathes in the fresh air, sharp and clear after the musty stillness inside the church. The volume of his surroundings grows dim and vague; he can hardly feel Ginny’s hand in his, everything feels irrelevant, somehow, compared to the guy standing at the edge of the crowd.

He’s looking right back at Neil.

“-- And we decided to walk, it’s not far. We could’ve got Knox to drive us but look how that turned out last time. Right Neil?” Ginny’s hand tightens in his.

Neil glances away, looking at her. “Yep. Definitely. We’re avoiding a repeat of that experience for as long as we both shall live.”

“Are we talking about Knox’s driving?” Charlie says, appearing at Neil’s elbow.

“I’m _right here_ , guys. I can hear everything you’re saying. It’s not my fault the sat-nav broke, ok?”

“Oh, the _sat-nav_ nearly drove us into a lake.” Chris says affectionately. “Charlie, it was the sat-nav.”

But Neil’s barely listening, as he’s buoyed along by the wedding party he loses sight of the guy completely when they turn the corner of the street. The chilliness of the air is swept away when they enter the reception. It’s a community centre; they’re all fresh out of college and they hardly expect anything fancier. As the congregation piles in, and Neil’s dragged over to the dance floor with Charlie and Knox, he thinks he glimpses a figure with fair hair standing by the door.

 

-

 

The bride is surrounded by well-wishers, so Todd has to hang back for several minutes before he can approach her. When she does, he’s so unnerved by the lack of recognition on her face that he almost wishes he hadn’t bothered.

“Ginny? I’m Todd. We talked online?”

He says it quietly, but her face breaks into a delighted smile. “You ghost-wrote the vows! You’re amazing! He’s amazing, Chris,” she says earnestly to a woman on her left. “Can I get you a drink?”

“That would be… thank you,” Several people are hovering, waiting for their chance to congratulate her. “I can get it myself, actually. Busy day for you and all.”

She smiles again, and Todd’s a little overwhelmed by the aura of excitement and radiance that surrounds her. He gives her a small nod and turns away, weaving through the party towards the drinks table.

His heart sinks as he recognises the guy standing by the punch bowl. He can tell the recognition is two-way by the sudden uncertainty that enters his expression when Todd approaches; his friendly, polite smile is somehow a little forced.

“Hi,” he says. “Neil Perry.”

“Yeah -- I’m Todd Anderson. I… I wrote your vows. Sort of.”

Neil’s face breaks into a smile. “You did! My vows were wonderful.”

Todd immediately decides that this guy shouldn’t smile without warning, at least not if he expects a coherent response. They both laugh a little nervously.

“I mean,” Neil shakes his head. “We’re not writers, Ginny and I -- you’ve really got a gift, Todd.”

“Thank you,” Todd says. He pauses. “Congratulations.”

“Yeah.” Neil shakes his head and glances around at the reception. He looks a bit surprised, like he’s forgotten what he’s doing here.

He’s standing directly in front of the punch bowl, and Todd’s not sure what to do. He has a strong feeling that he should get away from Neil very quickly, because falling hard for a newly married man is not number one in his list of priorities, to say the least. But he can’t walk away without seeming odd and impolite.

He compromises by taking half a step towards Neil, who looks startled and backs into the table.

“Um. The punch.” Todd says, willing himself not to blush.

“You can’t.” Neil looks a little sheepish.

“Oh.” Todd mumbles. “Sorry. I -- Ginny said I could --”

“It’s my ring.” Neil says, in a rush. Looking mortified, he holds up his left hand. It doesn’t have a wedding band on it.

Silently, they both turn to the punch bowl.

Todd’s mouth twists into a smile. He can’t help it. “And you couldn’t…” he mimes emptying the bowl out. Neil shakes his head. “No. And you can’t walk away, someone might…”

“People are starting to think I spiked it.” Neil says, laughing helplessly.

“There’s only one thing to do,” Todd says quietly, rolling up his sleeve. “I’m going in.”

Before Neil can say anything, Todd advances on the punch bowl, gently scoots him out of the way, and plunges his hand in.

“I’ll cover you,” Neil whispers in his ear, before turning and grinning at an austere looking woman. “Mrs Danbury, how have you been?”

Todd listens as Neil makes flawless conversation. The woman’s voice brightens immediately, sounding charmed; he imagines this the effect that Neil has on everybody. Groping around the bowl until his fingers close around a metal band, he deftly draws it out and pulls Neil’s hand back, sliding the ring onto his finger.

They’re laughing quietly when she walks away, having evidently forgotten all about the drink. “A flawless operation, don’t you think?” Neil raises an eyebrow.

“Most definitely.” Todd feels strangely light; his fingers are tingling and covered in punch.

“I’d offer you a drink, but…” Neil twists his wedding ring round his finger, tilting his head to the side. “How ‘bout I introduce you to some of my friends instead?”

He can see Charlie and Knox moving towards them through the crowd, gesturing for him to come over.

Todd suddenly looks nervous. “Ah… I’m sorry. I should really be going. I have this… thing.”

“Neil! Are we gonna get this conga line organised or not?” Charlie’s voice carries across the room, and Neil turns to shout back to them.

“I’ll be right there!”

When he turns back to Todd he’s already gone. 

 

-

 

The morning has dragged, even by the shop’s usual standards.

It’s not that he doesn’t love it in here, but the silence and the stillness can take its toll. Time feels different in here; Todd couldn’t explain it properly if someone asked him, but the very air feels off kilter, held in some kind of stasis. Wednesday mornings have a particular habit of lasting approximately three weeks.

He’d really rather pass the time on his own, though, than have to deal with some customers.

“We don’t stock guidebooks here,” Todd says patiently to the woman over the counter. “You want Tourist Information, it’s just at the end of the street.”

“You really should sell them,” she sniffs, looking irritated.

Todd has no idea how to respond to that. Luckily, she leaves the shop before has to come up with a reply. He shakes his head and returns to his task of logging the new shipment of books onto the computer, and when the bell trills above the door, he’s so absorbed that he doesn’t look up.

“Got anything on matrimony?”

Todd glances up, startled. Neil’s standing there with his hands in his pockets. He's smiling, and his hair is a little askew; the wind must have picked up outside.

“Oh,” he says. “Hi.”

He didn’t think he’d ever see Neil again, and there he is, just standing there.

“Hi.” Neil’s smile grows. He looks around at the bookshelves, the messy desk, the lamp hanging from the ceiling (Todd subtly brushes the crumbs on the desk out of sight) and then back at Todd. “Is this your shop?”

“Um,” Todd says. “Well, I worked here when I was a kid. It belonged to some guy, and then he retired and -- now it’s mine, I guess.”

“Keating?” Neil asks.

“Yeah, I changed the name of the shop to Keating’s after he said I could. He’d named it -- something weird. Dead Poets Society, I think.” _You’re talking too much_ , Todd tells himself. _Stop._

“It’s brilliant,” Todd watches Neil look up the staircase. “How many floors are there?”

“Three floors,” Todd moves around the counter. “Can I help you with anything in particular?”

“Not really,” Neil says cheerfully. “What do you recommend?”

Todd’s a little taken aback. “Well -- do you like poetry?”

“Sure.”

Neil follows Todd through the shelves, leaning against a bookcase and watching him scan the rows of books.

“So,” Todd mutters, glancing at him. “How’s three weeks of married life been?”

“Ok.” Neil says. “We’ve been together since we were freshmen in college, you know? Doesn’t feel like much has really changed.”

“How did you guys meet?”

“We were on the same course.” Todd might just be imagining things, but there’s something a little evasive about his tone. “Performing Arts.” He adds, when Todd looks at him questioningly.

“Here,” Todd hands him a slim volume.

He reads the cover. “Mountain Interval?” His voice is speculative; he starts flipping through the book, appearing to read snatches of verse here and there.

Todd watches him. “It’s on the house.”

Neil looks up. “Are you serious? I can’t take this.”

“You can,” Todd brushes past him, smiling shyly. “As long as you read the poems.”

“Robert Frost…” Neil stills, his dark hair falling over his intent eyes. “Hey, I think I know this one -- _The Road Not Taken_.”

“Quite possibly.” Todd says. “It’s the one people always think means something different to what it’s really saying. People always talk about ’the road less travelled’, right? Well -- _The passing there / had worn them really about the same_ \-- what it’s really saying is that _neither_ path was less travelled by, there is just the chosen path, and the unknowable other path. So they’re both… they’re both equally…”

He trails off, a little embarrassed; mostly because Neil’s just looking at him with the beginnings of a smile, his eyes wide and interested.

“Do you want to come round for dinner?” The words are sudden, like he’s saying them as he thinks them.

Todd blinks. “What?”

“Dinner,” Neil says again. “Come round to ours. You could -- you could bring someone. If you want.”

There’s an hesitant pause.

“I’d like that,” Todd says eventually, voice quiet.

Neil smiles. “Great. Friday?”

“Sure.”

 

-

 

Steven looks at Todd. Todd looks back at him. He sighs inwardly, and realises he’s just going to have to do this himself.

“It’s a two room apartment, Rich,” he says carefully. “Where would you sleep?”

“We could get a bigger one!” Cameron says. “Guys, I don’t think you appreciate the _hours_ at which Gerard plays electronica, full blast. They‘re not human hours, ok?”

“Can’t you afford your own place by now?” Steven runs a hand through his hair, gesturing at Cameron’s suit. “You’re earning more than any of us.”

“You would be if you stopped dismantling radios, or whatever it is you do, and took a real job.”

Steven bristles. “I have a real job!”

“Look --” Cameron puts a hand to his forehead, like a headache is building there. “Todd. Back me up here.”

Todd blinks, startled.

“I…" he gestures vaguely to the door of his bedroom, backing towards it. He then mumbles something about getting ready for work, and the door slams shut behind him. 

Cameron frowns. “He knows it’s Sunday, right?”

Steven’s glad for the change of topic. “He hasn‘t been with it recently. He came back from a wedding all kind of… you know.”

Cameron looks blank.

“You know…” Steven raises his eyebrows. “Elsewhere?”

Cameron still looks bemused. Steven sighs.

“I reckon he met a guy there, or something.” He looks thoughtfully towards the door through which Todd has disappeared. “But, you know him. We’ll probably never find out.”

“Oh.” Cameron shrugs, looking vaguely uncomfortable. “Relationship stuff.”

Steven smiles to himself. The matter of the apartment has, once again, been forgotten.

 

-

 

Todd reaches a hand out, draws it back, and hops from one foot to the other before finally pressing the buzzer.

“Why am I here, again?” Steven mutters from behind his scarf, standing a little behind him.

“Moral support.” Todd whispers as door opens and Neil appears, smiling happily.

“Todd! And --” it might be Todd’s imagination, but something in Neil’s expression falters. “I don’t think we've met.”

“Steven Meeks,” Steven says, appearing not to notice. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” he accepts Neil’s handshake, smiling.

“Oh?” Neil says, and his glance makes Todd want to run far, far away.

"A certain punch bowl incident?” Steven says quickly, glancing at Todd. 

Neil laughs, and so do they, and they’re inside before anything further is said on the matter.

The apartment is small, but brightly lit. Ginny wanders in from the kitchen as they cross the threshold, carrying a lasagne dish. Charlie trails after her with a bottle of wine. He’s wearing an apron, and he raises his eyebrows at the sight of Todd and Steven.

“Charlie, Ginny,” Neil says. “This is Steven Meeks, and this is Todd,” Neil claps him on the shoulder. “He came to the wedding.”

“Todd, it’s great to see you again,” Ginny smiles; her eyes are warm. “Have a seat! Sorry that half our table seating is a sofa, we’re still getting it together around here.”

They congregate around the dining table; Steven ends up on the sofa with Charlie, Neil’s in the corner with Todd on one side and Ginny on the other. A comfortable silence falls as they eat; outside, the snow drifts gently past the window.

“So,” Charlie says, setting down his fork. “Steven. Are you gay?”

Several people drop their cutlery, and Steven starts coughing uncontrollably, eventually managing to set his wine glass on the table and wave down Todd’s offer of water.

“Am I gay?” He says, sounding incredulous. “I’m ecstatic!”

There's an outbreak of nervous laughter. Charlie grins, raising his glass to Steven in a kind of toast.

Neil fruitlessly tries to tug Charlie’s glass back to the table, shaking his head at Steven . “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have invited him, he’s not good with new people --”

Charlie cuts Neil off, gesturing between Steven and Todd. “-- and are you two…”

“Wow, no.” Steven says, exchanging an amused glance with Todd. “He’s in a long term relationship with Thereou. Everyone else is really just sort of…” he waves a hand in front of his face. “Background.”

“I know the feeling,” Ginny points her fork at Todd. “I fell passionately in love with Henrik Ibsen when I was sixteen. Nothing to be done about it.”

“And yet now you love another,” Charlie points out, putting a hand on his chest theatrically. “How did he take it?”

“Well, he’s been dead for over a hundred years now,” Ginny laughs. “It was a long distance thing, you know.”

“How did you know it was the real thing?” Steven asks. “You and Neil, I mean. Dead playwrights aside.”

Ginny pauses. “I - I don’t know. You just do, I think.”

“Neil, can you top that masterpiece of eloquence?” Charlie says, smirking until Ginny flicks him on the ear.

Neil’s quiet for a long moment. Everyone’s looking at him, and when he looks up, he glances around at them all.

“It just feels kind of… warm. And comfortable. And you hang in there and build it slowly, and before you know it you’re thinking… yep.” Neil looks lost in thought. “Must be love.”

Everyone smiles. Ginny puts her hand on his, and Charlie raises his glass again as if to make a real toast, but he’s interrupted before he gets a chance to say anything.

“I don’t think it works like that.”

Everyone looks at Todd, who looks shocked at himself for having spoken. When he realises no-one’s looking away he presses on, voice falling quiet and hesitant.

“I think you know immediately. As soon as you look at them,” he’s staring down at the tablecloth, but he can feel Neil’s eyes on him. “A--and then everything that happens from that point just… proves that you were right from the start. You realise you’d been walking around without them your whole life, and now you can’t imagine ever having not known them. You can’t go back.”

“Wow.” Charlie says, breaking the sudden silence. “I think I’m with him on that one.”

“Yeah, Todd’s got that literary flair,” Ginny grins. “You should write a novel! So, who’s for dessert?”

“I can help clear the table --” Steven stands up alongside Charlie.

“No.” Neil says. He’s still looking at Todd.

“No?” Todd fiddles with the stem of his wine glass.

“I -- no.” Neil looks agitated. “Because then you’re saying that everyone who doesn't have all that… _stuff_ , is settling for less.”

All the others have drifted off into the kitchen, and the sounds of laughter and plates and cutlery clinking together can be heard through the open door. 

Todd hesitates. “That’s… not what I’m saying.”

“That kind of _is_ what you’re saying.”

Charlie appears in the doorway, holding another dish. “Who’s for cheesecake?”

 

-

 

Later in the evening, Charlie‘s stretched out on the sofa, resting his feet up on the arm of it. Steven and Ginny are curled up in the two armchairs in the corner, chatting and laughing.

But Neil’s restive. He perpetually glances at the balcony door. It’s a little ajar; the darkness and swirling snow are visible through the gap.

“What’s he doing out there?” Neil says, tapping Steven’s arm to draw his attention.

Steven glances at Neil, and then follows the direction of his gaze. “He just likes it, I think. He’s weird.”

“He must be frozen,” Ginny says, tucking her feet up on the armchair. “We’ll have to get him in soon. No decent Scrabble game can be played with four people.”

“She cheats,” Charlie says to Steven in a low voice. “She always cheats.”

“He’s a bad loser.” Ginny winks at him.

“Don’t listen to her.” Charlie grabs the bottle of wine, topping up everyone’s glasses. “The dictionary isn’t an accurate authority, everyone knows that.”

Neil slips away, wandering over to the balcony door and sticking his head through the gap. The cold stings his face, and he shivers, calling to the figure leaning against the railing. “What are you doing?”

Todd looks around, his hair buffeted by wind and snow. His cheeks are tinged pink with cold. “It’s beautiful out here!”

Neil’s breath catches a little; he beckons, unwilling to move any further outside. “It’s freezing! You’ll get hypothermia!”

“I’m ok,” Todd says, but he’s shivering hard when he joins Neil at the door, and allows himself to be pulled into the warmth without protest.

“You’re not ok,” Neil mumbles, shrugging off his own jacket and draping it around Todd’s shoulders, pulling it close around him.

“Oh my god,” Todd laughs, but his fingers hold the collar of the jacket close as if it’s warming him. “Now you’re freezing.”

“I’ll be fine.” Neil grins. They’re close, and he can see the flecks of snow caught in Todd’s hair, melting away in the warmth. “About earlier,” his voice grows sober. “I got a bit heated, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Todd says quietly. “Really,” he adds, because Neil looks unconvinced. “I didn’t take offence.”

“Gentlemen,” Charlie’s voice startles him; it seems to cut across the room. Neil steps back guiltily. “If you would join us, it is time for the tournament to commence.”

 

-

 

“I’m sorry it’s so late,” Ginny grimaces, drawing her cardigan close against the cold air of the hallway. “I didn’t think it would go on that long.”

Neil puts a hand on her shoulder, surveying the group clustered outside the door with amusement. “The game would’ve finished a half hour ago if Charlie hadn’t demanded an investigation into the points system.”

“Hey, I didn’t mind being beaten by Todd!” Charlie interjects.

“Makes a change from being beaten by me, I guess.” Ginny laughs, making a face at Charlie when he scowls at her. She turns to Steven and Todd. “Are you guys ok getting home?”

“We were gonna take the bus, but it might be a little late,” Steven says doubtfully. “It’s fine, we can get a cab.”

“I… I was going to check in on the shop, actually.”

“Are you sure?” Steven raises his eyebrows at Todd. 

“Yeah,” Todd glances up, makes fleeting eye contact with Neil, and then looks at the floor. “I can walk back, it’s ok.”

“Right.” Steven knows Todd’s _I need some space, don’t press it_ expression by now. “Well, I’ll get a cab, then.”

“I could give you a lift,” Charlie tosses a set of car keys in the air and catches them. “If you want.”

“Um,” Steven says. “Ok. Thank you.”

 

-

 

The visibility in the car is very poor. Greyish snowflakes loom out of the darkness, building steadily against the windscreen, instantly replenished in the time it takes the windscreen wipers to remove them.

Charlie taps the steering wheel, driving as though he can see what’s coming. Maybe he can (Steven fervently hopes so) but that would only make one of them. To Steven’s eyes, the world outside has been reduced to an indistinct blur.

“It’s left at the end of this road.” Steven says, suddenly recognising a bakery passing in the blackness.

Charlie flicks the indicator on, slowing down at the junction. “Well, that’s one option.”

“Oh?” Steven says. Charlie glances at him, and he feels a strange mixture of nervousness and warmth settle in his chest.

“Come back to my place.”

Steven wonders if Charlie realises that he can hear the hesitant undertone in his voice, that he’s not buying the offhand delivery, nor the way he rakes a hand through his hair. It’s like he’s studied this; Steven feels a rush of affection at the thought he might have practised the gesture in a mirror.

“My place has Game of Thrones on Netflix.” Steven fiddles with his seatbelt, stealing a brief glance before continuing. “I also have microwave popcorn.”

Snow thuds lightly on the car roof. The radio is tuned to some eighties hits station; dim and intermittently replaced with static. Charlie waits for Steven to continue, but he doesn’t.

“Ok,” he says eventually. “I literally have no idea whether you’re brushing me off right now.”

“What?” Steven says, “I’m inviting you over! Did… did you think I was prioritising microwave popcorn over you?”

“No!” Charlie says loudly. But he’s smiling down at the steering wheel now, tapping along with the radio again.

Steven starts laughing, and eventually Charlie forgets to look aloof and joins him, and the car suddenly feels much warmer than it had done a few minutes ago.

“Now,” Steven says, smiling crookedly. “Are you going to turn left or not?”

 

-

 

When Ginny wakes up, there’s sunlight behind the blinds, and dust motes swirl in the air overhead. She breathes, exhaling slowly and shutting her eyes again. It’s Sunday. She likes Sundays.

When she opens her eyes again, she notices Neil’s sat up against the headboard. He has his reading glasses on.

“What’s the book?” She mumbles. He holds up the cover for her to read, smiling, and she notices that his eyes are light and happy.

“Mountain Interval.” she kisses his shoulder. “read some of it out loud.”

“Afterward I went past what you had passed,” Neil reads. “Before we met, and you what I had passed.”

“I like it,” Ginny says. “I think.”

“There’s a lot of that in here,” Neil says speculatively, flicking through the pages. “Meeting points, paths crossing. Turns in the road.”

“How long’ve you been reading?” Ginny says softly. Neil drops his gaze, closing the book.

“Neil.”

“I can’t help it,” Neil says. “Once I’m awake, I’m awake. Time to greet the day!” He grins, pecking her on the forehead. “Coffee?”

“I’d love some.” Ginny smiles at him as he wanders out, pushing his reading glasses absent-mindedly up onto his head as he goes.

 

-

 

Neil stares at the phone.

The phone stares back (Charlie had stuck googly eyes on it as a joke ages ago; he’d never had the heart to remove them), and it feels like it’s mocking him.

He snatches it up suddenly, punching in the number before he can change his mind. It‘s picked up almost immediately, and there’s a long pause at the other end of the line before anybody speaks.

“Hello?” A voice says eventually, quiet and tired sounding.

Neil ends the call, dropping the phone on the coffee table and getting up from the armchair.

The front door opens and Ginny enters with a paper bag piled high with groceries. She chases away the stillness with movement and light, the way she always does. Neil’s profoundly glad to see her.

“Hi,” she sets the bag down next to the phone, and flops down onto the sofa. “I almost died on the ice outside, they need to grit the street. If it’s still this bad tonight I might not take the bus.”

“You need better shoes.” Neil prods her foot with his own, rummaging through the bag for an apple. “You might break a heel, don’t wear those out tonight.”

“Are you going to be ok here?” She bites her lip. “I feel bad about leaving you.”

“I’ll be fine!” He forces a smile. “Worst comes to worst, I’ll get Charlie over.”

Ginny grimaces at the thought, and Neil laughs. The phone rings then, and she reaches for it absently.

“Hello? Oh, hi.” She gestures to Neil, mouthing “ _It’s Todd_.”

Neil shuts his eyes. Caller ID.

“Oh, really? That’s strange -- well, I’ve got a favour to ask you actually, so it‘s good you called. I’m going to this dinner thing with Chris tonight, and Neil’s stuck here. Would you mind taking him out somewhere?” Ginny ignores Neil’s sudden frantic gestures, shuffling until the phone is out of his reach. “Go on, you don’t mind his company for a bit, right?”

Neil sits heavily down on the sofa next to her. In his peripheral vision he watches her nod. It’s a habit she’s always had, behaving as if the person at the other end can see her. “Great! That’s great Todd. Ok. Bye.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Neil says, voice full of reproach. “I barely know him.”

“Aw, come on,” Ginny stands, setting the phone down to pick up the groceries. “Since when do you not like new people? Besides, that book of poetry was obviously a hit.” She points at him, walking backwards into the kitchen. “I know _you_ , Neil Perry. You’ll have a great time with him.”

Neil slumps back, closing his eyes. “Right. Brilliant.”

 

-

 

“Top left,” Steven mumbles, resting his feet up on the coffee table and watching his virtual self running through an abandoned warehouse.

“I’m on it.” At his side, Gerard moves his thumbs over the controller. “Actually --” he presses another button, getting up off the sofa. “I brought beer, I just remembered. Hold on a second, I’ll be right back.”

Steven hears him walking through the hallway, and then the footsteps fall to silence.

“Steven?” He hears.

Steven peers over the back of the sofa. “Yeah?”

“Who’s Charlie?” Gerard says, sticking his head around the door, waving a post-it note at Steven. “And why does he want you to call him?”

Steven leaps up, half climbing over the back of the sofa. “That’s --” he straightens his glasses. Gerard raises his eyebrows. “It’s just -- ok, give it back, Gerard! Give it here!”

Gerard laughingly holds the note out of reach, backing away. Steven’s gone pink, and he looks deeply annoyed as he tries to snatch it away, but the difference in their heights only makes the game fun for about five seconds.

“Ok, ok,” Gerard hands the note back to him, and Steven tucks it into his pocket. “Is this a boyfriend I have to intimidate?”

“He’s not really the type to be intimidated,” Steven mumbles. “And he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just…” he trails off, staring at the floor. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Gerard wanders back into the hall to grab the beer, calling over his shoulder. “I’ve never seen your face turn that colour before, Meeks.”

“Shut up.”

Gerard grins to himself. “He must be a keeper.”

“Shut up!”

 

-

 

The cinema is dimly lit. It looks old; the seatbacks are wooden and not very comfortable. He’s not entirely sure how they ended up here. On pure impulse, he went and bought film tickets in the strange movie theatre on the corner. He’s doesn't even know what the title of this film is. The voices of the actors seem indistinct and muffled to his ears.

All he’s really doing is watching Todd out of the corner of his eye, desperately hoping he’s enjoying himself.

Neil’s not sure he is. There’s faint frown on his face. “Neil,” he whispers. “Neil, I don’t think this film has subtitles.”

Neil glances at the screen. “Subtitles?”

“It’s in…” Todd looks confused. “Do you speak Spanish?”

“Spanish?” Neil looks back at the screen again. “ _Spanish._ This film is in Spanish. That’s not… I’m sorry, that’s not what you wanted from this evening.”

“It’s…” Todd’s laughing now, trying to muffle it, conscious of the glares he’s receiving from the row behind. “It’s ok.”

“It’s not ok.” Neil whispers, biting back his amusement and trying to maintain a straight face. “I’m getting you out of here, don’t worry.”

He stands up, sidling past several people and beckoning for Todd to follow him. Todd tries to creep unobtrusively through the rows of seats, but by the time they’re at the exit they’ve both broken into a half-run, laughing until they’re out on the chilly street once more.

“That was…” Neil raises his eyebrows.

“Horrifying.” Todd supplies. He’s still clutching a bag of popcorn, and Neil takes some as they walk.

“So.” Neil says, holding his arms wide. He grins, walking backwards in front of Todd down the road. “Where next?”

 

-

 

They end up on the bench overlooking the city, watching the light fade. The orange glow eventually gives way to inky blackness, and the lights below them glitter under the vast sky. They share the popcorn between them, neither wanting to admit to the other that it’s freezing, really, still way too cold to be sitting outside at night, because that would mean returning home.

“Another one,” Neil rests his elbows on the back of the bench, looking up into the night. “Give me another one.”

“And strange-eyed constellations reign -- his stars eternally.” Todd says, after a moment’s thought.

“I like that.” Neil murmurs.

“Me too.” Todd’s voice is so quiet he barely catches it.

“How do you know all these by heart?”

“I -- I didn’t set out to learn them. I guess you just pick stuff up, you know?”

“Oh yeah.” Neil smiles. After a moment, he adds: “But now I am return'd and that war-thoughts have left their places vacant, in their rooms come thronging soft and delicate desires.”

Todd’s silent for a moment. “Is that from one of your plays?”

“Much Ado.” Neil says. “Plenty of war-thoughts when I did it in high school, what with my father around.”

“Oh yeah? Where’s he now?”

“Moved down to Florida with my mom last year. Ever since, for the first time in my life I’ve felt completely -- free. He came back for the wedding but he’s never been to a single one of my performances.” Neil shakes his head. “Sorry. I just feel like -- pleasing him took priority for so long. At least he liked Ginny, even if he hated my acting.”

Todd runs his fingers over the edge of the wooden seat. He curls his fingers together, feeling the splinter that has embedded itself in the pad of his thumb. “We should probably head back soon.”

Neil’s silent for a long time. When he stands, so does Todd.

“I -- I know.” Todd urges the words forward. Neil‘s watching him intently. “About not feeling… good enough.” When he isn't interrupted, he presses on. “I just -- I know, ok?”

Neil nods, and there’s a tightness around his eyes when he looks up that Todd’s never seen before. “Come on. Time to go.”

 

-

 

They walk back through the deserted streets in a comfortable silence, and Neil slows down as they reach his apartment block.

“Well, this is me.”He shoves his hands in his pockets, walking around to face Todd.

“Thanks, for tonight,” Todd looks up at him, shy. “It was my birthday.”

“Today’s your birthday?” Neil smiles widely. “Happy birthday! You should’ve said something.”

Todd shakes his head. “No -- I -- it’s ok. I just, I had a really nice time.”

Neil’s arms are held tightly around himself, staving off the chill; he hovers for a second before reaching out and pulling Todd close by the lapels of his jacket.

And then he freezes, startled by the brightness of the headlights of a passing car. He stumbles backwards and strides over to the lobby, blindly feeling for the door handle. “Goodnight,” he mutters, yanking the door shut behind him and striding towards the stairs.

He doesn’t turn back to look at Todd, doesn’t turn around at all until he’s up in the warm apartment and the coldness outside feels a lifetime away. 

 

-

 

“I’m being serious,” Charlie glances at Ginny over the top of his cocktail glass. “I look at you and your life, with your stability, and mutual trust… and love…” he drains his glass, staring at the wall opposite. “And all I can think is, I’m _so_ glad I don‘t have all that.”

Ginny stares at him until he meets her eyes. “Uh huh.”

“Yep.” Charlie fiddles with the little umbrella that had come with the drink. When Ginny doesn‘t look away, he bridles. “What?”

“How’s Steven?”

Charlie blinks. “Steven’s fine, I believe.”

“You’re seeing him. I know you‘re seeing him,” Ginny punches his arm none too lightly. “You’re _such_ an idiot, Dalton.”

“Ow! It’s not like that, ok?” Charlie waves to the bartender, gesturing to their glasses. “We mostly just watch films and order takeaway. I don’t even know if he… you know.”

“If he what?” Ginny sips her new cocktail.

“If he’s interested, in that way. He’s so caught up in his work, and I… I don’t want to fuck it up, Gin.”

“You won‘t,” Ginny says softly, resting a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “He’s stuck around so far, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Charlie contemplates the cherries in his drink, starting to smile. “Yeah, he has.”

“Speaking of inexplicable behaviour, have you spoken to Neil lately?”

“Not really,” Charlie eats a cherry. “Why?”

“I don’t know, he’s just seemed a bit… weird.” Ginny frowns at her glass, and then catches Charlie’s expression. “Like, _weird_ -weird, not Neil-weird.”

“Has he got an audition coming up?”

Ginny shakes her head. “No -- I don’t know. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Well.” Charlie says. “At least it’s finally stopped snowing.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Ginny smiles, clinking her glass to his.

 

-

 

He’d originally thought that taking a job in a book-shop would require minimal customer relations. He’s assumed that, like him, people who frequented these places wouldn’t want to exchange much conversation (or for that matter, eye contact).

He’d been wrong.

“This is really all we have…” Todd looks doubtfully at his customer, who is scanning the shelf with a disturbing intensity.

“There are no ‘how-to’ guides here,” she looks up at him, squinting a little. “Are you sure you don’t have anything on mending relationships? Specifically, how to get your boyfriend to love you more than he loves his dog?”

“I’m… I’m not sure we stock anything like that.” Todd mutters. “You could try Amazon?”

The woman’s heels click against the floor as she walks out. He hears her exclaim at the door; and mutter something about the rudeness of some people. Todd privately thinks this is a bit extreme, because he’d done his best, until he realises she wasn’t talking about him.

Neil stands in the doorway, breathing hard. He’s just hurtled in through the door, and now he's hovering, and fiddling with his scarf.

“Neil?” Todd says hesitantly, brightening. “What… what are you doing here?”

“No, don’t…” Neil says weakly. “Please don’t smile like that, it’s not fair.”

“What are you talking about, are you ok?” Todd moves around the counter, but before he can do anything Neil brushes past him and disappears between the bookshelves.

Todd dithers for a few seconds before flipping the sign on the door to _CLOSED_.

“Neil?” He peers through the gaps in the books, spotting him pacing back and forth in a corner, right at the back of the shop. “Neil, what is it?”

“Ok, so, I don’t know what’s going on.” Neil’s eyes are wide with distress. “You… you make me feel something, and I can’t -- I can’t make it go away. I mean -- I’m _married_. I’m married to this incredible woman, who I -- she hasn’t done anything wrong,” he stops pacing and runs his hands through his hair, looking miserable. “So this has to stop,” he looks at the floor, voice falling quiet. “Right now. This -- whatever this is, it has to end.”

Before Todd can say anything, he walks away, weaving back through the shelves. He hears the bell at the door ring, and then there’s silence.

It’s as if his head is full of static. He’s rooted to the spot.

The bell rings once more, and then Neil’s there again, pulling him close and kissing him desperately. And then he loses the ability to think clearly about anything at all; something like panic has grabbed a hold of him but he’s kissing back instinctively and his hands are in Neil’s hair.

Neil pulls away, touching his mouth with a kind of reverence before kissing it again. They stumble back against a shelf and it trembles; several books land on the floor and Todd barely notices until Neil mumbles something against his mouth. He stumbles backwards, looking anguished.

“Sorry, I -- sorry,” Neil breathes, turning and striding away.

This time, after a few dazed seconds, Todd runs after him. He catches him outside, halfway up the street.

“Wait -- Neil,” he puts a hand on his shoulder, and Neil turns to face him, looking trapped.

“I…” His voice falters. “I can’t.”

“I know,” Todd says. “And I can stay out of your life forever, if that’s what you want.”

Neil touches Todd’s hand, holding it loosely. “Yes.”

“That’s what you want?” Todd’s throat feels raw.

Neil laughs shakily. “No.”

Todd nods, staring down at the ground. He’s feeling something close to physical pain. When he can’t bear it any longer, he stumbles forward and puts his arms around Neil, holding him close.

“Don’t forget me, ok?”

“No chance of that.” Neil breathes, turning his face into Todd’s hair and closing his eyes.

 

-

 

“Ginny, I have to talk to you.” Neil appears in the doorway.

Ginny and Chris look up. They‘re kneeling beside the coffee table, and the floor is covered in scraps of paper. “There you are! We were just cutting out these recipes. They were going to throw out all these magazines at work, so I just took ’em home. Kind of messed up the apartment, sorry.” She brandishes the scissors laughingly, before catching sight of Neil’s expression and putting them down, standing up. “What’s the matter?”

After a beat, Neil glances at Chris. With characteristic perceptiveness she picks up her bag. “I’d better be getting back anyway, Gin.”

“Sure,” Ginny mumbles. Neil’s still standing motionless, looking like he wants Chris to leave but is equally reluctant to say what he’s about to say.

The door closes softly. Neil’s not meeting her eyes now; he’s staring at the wall with a closed expression.

“Well?” Ginny says.

“I went crazy, Gin,” Neil whispers. “I went crazy for someone, and it wasn’t you.”

Something in her chest falters.

“What?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Nothing’s going to happen.” Neil meets her eyes, and then glances away quickly. “It’s not… I’m staying. I’m staying with you.”

Ginny sits heavily on the sofa. “You…” She looks up at Neil, and the sight of him is so achingly familiar she looks down quickly, her eyes burning. “Who is she?”

When Neil doesn’t reply, she tries again. “Do I know her?”

 

-

 

Chris takes the carving knife, batting Knox’s hands away. “No, really. You’ll send pieces of lamb flying everywhere, you know you will.”

“Aw,” Knox frowns at her, “Thanks hon. Can’t I at least do the wine?”

“I‘ve done the wine,” Chris kisses him on the cheek. “You can do the dessert, it‘s in the fridge.”

“It might now be missing a strawberry.” Charlie adds.

They’re all, at various intervals, glancing at Ginny and Neil. Neither of them have spoken much since they arrived. It feels like everyone’s play-acting, feigning normalcy, waiting for something to happen.

“So. We should make a toast,” Chris says hesitantly. “It’s your one month anniversary, right guys?”

Ginny’s chair scraps back. “I can’t do this,” she mutters to Neil. “See you back at the apartment.”

Neil rubs a hand over his face, standing up and following her out into the hall. “Gin --”

Ginny rounds on him, and her eyes full of tears. “I thought I could, I really thought I could,” she whispers. They’re painfully aware of the others in the next room.

“I’m not going to leave you.” Neil says in a low voice.

“You think I can live with the knowledge that I come second to someone else, in your eyes? You think that’s an ok thing to ask me to do?” Ginny glares; she’s crying now. “That’s so fucked up.”

“But -- you’re not coming second,” Neil says helplessly. “I’m putting you first.”

“Please, just let me _go_.” Neil says nothing, staring at her.

Eventually, she sniffs and glances away. “I want you to be happy, ok? That’s what you want for the people you love.”

“Ginny…” His voice breaks.

“Be happy, Neil,” She steps forward and hugs him tightly. “Just… be happy,” she whispers again, kissing his cheek.

Neil watches her open the door and walk out in silence. He’s still standing there about a minute later, when Charlie appears with uncharacteristic quietness to put a hand on his shoulder.

 

-

 

Todd looks up when the door opens.

He’s been glancing up every time as of late. It’s ridiculous, and more than a little pathetic, but he keeps expecting Neil to walk through the door, acting like the last time they met never happened. He wants to show Neil his favourite poems, he wants to watch him act, he wants so much that can never happen. He can’t think about anything else.

He's craved to escape to fictional worlds often enough. Craving a reality that will never come to pass feels somehow astronomically worse. 

It’s not Neil. It’s Charlie, looking murderous.

“You,” he hisses at Todd. “Had _no right_.”

“I’m sorry,” Todd says automatically. “I didn’t mean --”

“Messing with someone’s marriage? What the hell were you thinking?” Charlie’s voice is full of bitter reproach. “You’d be the _last_ person I’d expect to do a thing like that.”

“I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t -- Charlie, you’ve got to believe me, I never meant to hurt anyone.”

“It’s kind of late for that.” Charlie throws him another contemptuous look, pacing back over to the door.

“I’m getting out of here,” Todd whispers. “Going travelling. You won’t see me around anymore, don’t worry.”

“Well.” Charlie looks down, and then stares at the wall behind Todd’s head. “Try not to screw with anyone else’s life, wherever you go.”

Before Todd can say anything, or attempt to suppress the sudden chasm of guilt that has opened up inside him, Charlie’s gone.

 

-

 

She rings the doorbell several times, peering through the window at regular intervals.

When there’s no response, she hammers on the door. “Hello?”

She hears footsteps, and the sound of the chain being drawn across. “Steven?” She calls, “I really need a… favour.”

The door has opened, and it’s not Steven. It’s a guy with longish hair and headphones around his neck.

“Oh.” Ginny says in a small voice, looking at the ground. “I thought you were Steven.”

“He went out,” the guy says. “He’ll probably be back soon though,” he says, sounding concerned. He’s peering down at her, and she feels vaguely upset by how tall he is, on top of everything else. “Are you ok?”

Ginny bursts into tears. “I’m fine,” she manages after a few seconds, angrily wiping her eyes. “I’m just great.”

It had been the way he said it. She can’t remember the last time someone spoke to her like that; like he really cared, even though he didn’t know her at all.

“I just made nachos,” Gerard says gently, and the girl on the doorstep laughs, sniffing and drawing a tissue out of her pocket. “Do you want some?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Ginny says, following him inside. “So where did Steven get to?”

“I don’t know, he got a call from Todd --” Gerard glances back at her when her breath hitches. “-- and -- uh -- he just left.”

“Can I stay here for a little bit? I really don’t want to go home right now.”

“Sure,” Gerard wanders through to the kitchen, pulling the tub of chocolate frosting out of the fridge. It just feels like that kind of situation. “It’s not actually my apartment, but… sure.”

 

-

 

“So you’re saying,” Chris leans forward, taking one of Neil’s hands in hers. “You love a guy? The way… the way Charlie loves guys?”

Neil stares at the mantelpiece blankly. “Yes.”

“Not just guys,” Knox hands Neil a mug of coffee. “Charlie likes all genders. He’s also gone and eaten like half that dessert, by the way.”

“Does he love you back?” Chris says gently.

Neil shakes his head. After a pause, he shuts his eyes and nods, putting his face in his hands. “But it doesn’t matter now. Nothing’s going to happen.”

Everyone’s silent for a few moments. Knox sets his mug down on the table.

“You know how when I first met Chris, I kind of… lost my head?”

Neil looks up, and he manages a small smile. “I remember.”

Knox smiles too, looking wistful. “She was -- is --” he glances at her. “The most beautiful person I ever saw. And I… I got to know her, and she was incredible, you know? I loved her right away, and I just went on loving her. Maybe that’s kind of simplistic of me, I don’t know. But that’s how it happened.

“And I always got the sense that, while she loves me, I’m not the best of them, you know? I’m nothing real special, like she is. And if there was ever… someone else, she’d, you know. I’d have to let her go.” 

Neil and Chris stare at him. He shifts uncomfortably, picks up his coffee mug again and settles back into the cushions.

Neil inhales shakily. “If anything, now I’m just… sadder. Did you have a point, or…”

“My point,” Knox says. “Is that you shouldn’t run away from this. Go for it, Neil. Seize the --”

“But you _are_ special.”

They both look at Chris. She’s staring at Knox, and her voice is quiet and edged with distress. “You don’t know what you’re…” Chris’ voice trembles momentarily. “We’d better come back to this. Neil, what are you going to do?”

Neil looks up. “Can I borrow your car?”

Knox grins. “Only if I’m driving!”

 

-

 

“The funny thing is,” Ginny looks down at her chocolate covered spoon. “When we got together, I was always scared he’d leave me.”

“Why?” Gerard picks up the now empty tub of frosting, wondering if there’s ice-cream in the freezer.

“I… don’t know.” Ginny gazes at the far wall, lost in thought. “It's like, suddenly, we’re graduating. And he’s proposing, and it’s all happening so fast… I didn’t…”

“You’re kind of young to be getting married,” Gerard says quietly. “I can’t even decide what cereal to have, most days.”

Ginny gives a watery laugh. “Yeah. You’re right. It even felt like… ok,” she tucks her legs up onto the sofa. “So. He proposes, and it’s perfect, right? He takes me out to dinner, it’s late summer, the trees are in full bloom. It felt like… the _idea_ of what an engagement should be. Like he was acting it out. I don‘t think he even realised he was doing it -- but -- but I --”

Now she’s started crying, it’s hard to stop. Gerard offers her another tissue and she takes it. “I just went with it, because I love him. And now everything’s awful,” she shakes her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. “And I’m scared.”

Gerard says nothing for a minute, just looking at her.

“You shouldn’t be afraid, Ginny,” he says. “You can do anything.”

 

-

 

“It’s right here,” Neil says, pointing. “Ok, I’ll only be a couple of minutes.”

He’s full of nervous excitement, and the all consuming feeling that this is too good to be true. Knox leans forward from the back seat. “No way, we’re coming in with you. Right, Chris?”

“We’ll wait outside,” Chris whispers to Neil, turning off the engine and opening the door.

When they near the shop, Neil’s feeling of trepidation increases when he sees Steven at the counter with his laptop. He glances up when Neil comes in, and then does a double take.

“Neil?”

“Hi.” Neil glances around, looking up the staircase. “Is Todd here?”

“Ah… no. He left about fifteen minutes ago. I’m covering his shift until the end of the day, then shutting up shop for him. I think Charlie came by…” Steven fiddles a pen lying on the counter. “And said some stuff. So he left early.”

Neil stares. “Where’d he go?”

“Didn’t you know? He’s going travelling. California. The Grand Canyon, then Los Angeles.” Steven says, watching Neil’s expression.

“So he’s gone?” Neil breathes.

“For like six months, yeah.” Steven pauses. “I’m sorry. I think he kind of wanted to get away from… Vermont.”

“Hang on,” Neil says suddenly. “You said you took over a quarter of an hour ago?”

“Um,” Steven says. “Yes?”

“How far is the airport from here, Chris?” Neil yells, hearing the door open behind him.

Chris appears, with Knox behind her. He waves at a bemused looking Steven.

“Not far,” Chris grins. “We’d better hurry.”

 

-

 

They drive in silence for a few minutes before Knox breaks it.

“Are you… are you sure? I mean, do you -- know?”

Neil looks at him like he’s suddenly started speaking another language. Even Chris glances incredulously at Knox in the overhead mirror.

“I knew after three seconds, Knox.” He says eventually.

“Wow.” Knox whistles. “Where’d you guys meet?”

Neil pauses. “At my wedding.”

 

-

 

Charlie bursts through the door, panting. “Where is he? He came here, didn’t he?” After a moment he realises who is standing at the counter, and he stills. “Oh.”

Steven gives him a measured look over the top of his laptop. “You just missed them. They’re heading off to the airport right now.”

“Them?” Charlie leans against the counter, scrubbing a hand over the back of his hair.

Steven notices the way it sticks up in all different directions, and glances down at his keyboard. “Neil, and two others. A pretty blonde woman and another guy.”

“Right. Ok.” Charlie swallows. “I think I… owe an apology.”

“To Todd? Yeah.” Steven looks at him. “You do.”

“I thought someone had hurt my friends.” Charlie says, sounding sheepish. “I didn’t stop to ask questions.”

“From what I heard, it definitely wasn’t a one way thing, ok?” Steven says firmly. “Todd’s not that kind of guy.”

After a beat, Charlie nods, and they look at each other.

“So,” Steven says. “The airport?”

“Yeah.” Charlie turns, and then pauses in the doorway, glancing back. “You’re coming with me, right?”

Steven shuts the lid of his laptop, smiling slowly. “Of course I am.”

 

-

 

Neil glances around the crowded terminal hopelessly. “I left my phone back at the apartment! There’s no way for us to locate him. I’m such an idiot!”

“Well, which flight is he on?” Chris points at the departure board.

“I don’t know,” Neil runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know.”

“ _California_ , Neil.” Knox says. “You do know. Look, there’s only one flight out to California. Gate 12.”

Neil sprints off. Chris puts a hand on Knox’s arm, glancing at him. “We’d better…” she gestures.

“Go after him, yeah.” Knox takes her hand and they fall into a brisk walk, glancing around occasionally for any sight of Todd.

There’s a shout from the door, loud enough that several people besides Knox and Chris turn.

“Guys!”

“Charlie?” Chris glances at Steven. “Oh, hello again. This is an odd day, isn’t it?”

“Charlie, isn’t this your boyfriend?” Knox says vaguely, pointing at Steven.

Charlie says “No” at the precise moment that Steven says “It’s complicated --” and they both look at each other.

“It is?” Charlie says quietly.

Steven opens his mouth and then closes it. “We should go find Neil,” he sidles past Chris and Knox. “Let’s do that.”

Charlie trails after him, mumbling “It’s complicated?” under his breath, and Chris throws a significant look at Knox.

“Come on.”

 

-

 

The line is hopelessly crowded, zig-zagging so that it’s impossible to see anyone at the front of the queue. Neil stands on tiptoe, craning his neck.

“Todd?” He calls. “ _Todd?_ ”

“Oh no,” Charlie says as the rest of the group draws near. “Can we pretend like we don’t know him? People are staring.”

“Charlie, we are all fools in love.” Chris says.

“I’m not a fool!” Charlie glares at her.

“So you‘re in love, then?” Chris mutters, grinning to herself.

Charlie ignores her. He cups a hand next to his mouth, shouting over to Neil. “What are you doing? You’re an actor. _Project_ , damn it!”

Neil watches the line moving. For all he knows, Todd’s already in the departure lounge, and this all might be for nothing.

“But now I am return’d…” he mumbles. It’s now or never.

He takes a deep breath, expanding his diaphragm, trying to visualise himself throwing the sound over the top of the crowd.

“TODD!” Neil yells. “WHERE ARE YOU?”

He’s vaguely aware of the fact that what feels like the entire airport is now staring at him. He waits, and eventually a figure edges through the crowded queue. Todd ducks under the rope, staring at Neil like he can’t believe he’s actually there.

“I can do this,” Neil calls, feeling suddenly short of breath. “Todd, I can do this!”

Todd’s still and silent for a long moment. Then, Neil watches him smile. Small at first, but growing.

Then Neil’s running across the floor of the terminal, weaving his way around luggage and bystanders alike, and he can see Todd running too, until they’re standing right in front of each other.

Neil reaches out and brushes a strand of his hair back into place. “Hi.”

Todd’s fingers curl around Neil’s jacket. “Hi,” he mumbles, and then he leans in and kisses him. Neil exhales with relief, smiling into the kiss and pulling him closer. His hands are Todd’s hair, and he‘s allowed to do this. He’s allowed to look at him, and to love him. He can’t believe it.

Several wolf-whistles, most of which seem to come from Charlie, break the silence. There‘s a smattering of nervous laughter from the crowd, and scattered applause. When it begins to look unlikely Neil and Todd are going to let go of each other he coughs loudly.

“What do you say we all go home and let these people catch their flights in peace?”

Slowly (and with differing degrees of enthusiasm) they all begin drifting back towards the entrance of the airport. Chris glances behind her and notices that Neil is now carrying Todd’s bag and holding his hand.

“You’re wrong, you know.” Chris turns to Knox, holding open the door for the group.

“About what?” Knox looks alarmed, and Chris laughs, taking his hand in hers.

“You’re more than good enough.” She says simply. Knox looks mollified and puts his arm around her shoulders, glancing back at Steven and Charlie behind them. They appear to be having a whispered argument.

“I’m still confused about whether or not they’re together.” Knox mutters to her.

Chris smiles. “They are too, so it seems.”

The trees are waving gently in the breeze, green and starting to blossom, and the sun is tentatively shining down on Vermont. She has the cautious but growing feeling that, after a shaky start, the day might have turned out successfully after all.

 

_The End_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm used to writing for two characters at a time, three at a push, so this was kind of... overwhelming. At it shows. I tried, I really did. I also kind of fell in love with Ginny and then Gerard in quick succession, which was fun. And somehow, Charlie just kept making a lot of toasts. I think he gets in about three at various points.


End file.
